


astral

by Lee420



Series: autumn oneshots [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt, can u tell i love group 3 yet fdnsjjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: group three go stargazing, enjoy each other’s company, and eat ramen.
Series: autumn oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	astral

“You don’t know how to set up a telescope, do you?” 

“Hey!” Yoshida turns to scowl at Itona, who’s staring at him with a blank expression, “I do! I just haven’t in a while.”

“He doesn’t!” Hara calls from her position on their vividly patterned rug, helping Muramatsu unpack various brightly-lidded tupperware, “He always needed me to help him. Hang on, I’ll come set it up.”

Yoshida pouts as she takes the telescope away from him with a teasing smile, and begins setting it up with ease. Itona nods, a small smirk pulling at his lips, then returns to staring, transfixed, at the vast night sky, polar-white stars reflecting in his eyes. 

“D’you think we’ll even be able to see any constellations?” Terasaka asks, already reaching for a container of ramen, only to get batted away by Muramatsu, who rolls his eyes and tells him to “wait”.

“Well, it’s a clear enough night,” Takebayashi shrugs from beside him, adjusting his glasses, “we should be able to see  _ at least _ a few. We’re far away from town as well, so there’s considerably less night pollution.”

Hazama hums, glancing up from her book, “Hopefully. They have interesting myths behind them, you know.”

“Why do I have a feeling ‘interesting’ means ‘creepy’ in your case?” Yoshida says, dropping down next to her and trying to read the page she’s on over her shoulder.

“Who knows?” She replies, flashing him an eerie grin.

Hara laughs softly, returning to join them on the rug, beckoning Itona to follow her. They all shift to get into more relaxed positions as Muramatsu passes out portions of ramen for them, before settling down in between Itona and Yoshida with his own. They sit in comfortable silence as they waste no time tucking in, the only other sounds surrounding them being the wind rustling dry, auburn leaves and far away hoots of owls.

“Hey, is this a new recipe?” Terasaka asks after a few minutes have passed.

“Ah, yeah,” Muramatsu grins, slightly nervously, “thought I’d try it for the occasion.”

Itona chews quietly for a few moments before mumbling, “It’s not bad.”

Muramatsu’s smile grows into one of pleasant surprise, he glances down to his left, about to reply, but stops when he sees Itona concentrating on his food, avoiding eye contact and pulling his bandana over his quickly reddening ears. So he settles for fondly ruffling his hair instead.

“You really outdid yourself,” Hara says, smiling and putting her container to her side, already finished, “my cookies’ll look plain in comparison.”

“No way,” Yoshida shoots her a grin, “you’re both awesome at this.”

“He’s right,” Terasaka says, “we may be pretty decent at Home Ec, but that’s nothin’ compared to you two.”

Hazama and Takebayashi nod in agreement through mouths of food, causing Muramatsu to let out a sheepish laugh and Hara to smile softly, a small blush spreading across her face. 

“Uh,” Itona starts, clearing his throat and averting his gaze when everyone turns to look at him, “Yeah, you’re both good cooks. Thank you,” his voice falls into another mumble at the end. 

“Do you want some more?” Muramatsu asks, unable to keep the beam off his face.

Itona gives a small nod in response, focusing his eyes on the night sky once again, trailing the flashing orange lights of an airplane. They fall into tranquility once more, gazing at the inky canvas with its painted constellations above them, just basking in each other’s company. 

It’s quiet. It’s comfortable. It’s perfect. 


End file.
